Shura
by Pipe
Summary: Songfic... meu songfic favorito, com um cavaleiro que quase ninguem liga, mas ele e lindo... Apos a saga de Hades, Liebe escolhe alguns cavaleiros de Atena para si. Shura nao quer ser apenas mais um.


SHURA

**SONGFIC "VIVIR SIN AIRE" – MANÁ**

_Como quisiera poder vivir sin aire_

Como quisiera poder vivir sin agua 

_Me encantaria quererte un poco menos_

Como quisiera poder vivir sin ti 

**Como eu queria poder viver sem ar**

**Como eu queria poder viver sem água**

**Gostaria tanto de te querer um pouco menos**

**Como queria poder viver sem ti**

No alto de uma colina, no norte da Grécia, alta madrugada, vê-se uma _villa_... É verão, e a noite está fresca. Pelas janelas abertas de uma varanda, ouvem-se gemidos de amor. Duas vozes masculinas e uma feminina contam ao mundo o quanto se amam e como está gostoso a demonstração física desse amor... 

Distante, na piscina da mansão, uma figura solitária dedilha um violão. É Shura, aquele que um dia foi o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio. Agora, com as batalhas terminadas, ele foi ressuscitado e escolhido pra fazer parte dos guarda costas da deusa Liebe. Os cavaleiros da deusinha do sexo ganharam a imortalidade, a juventude eterna, podem ser considerados semi-deuses. Mas há um preço a pagar, e os ex-cavaleiros de Athena pagam com prazer. Literalmente. 

Toda noite, Liebe convida uma dupla de amantes para partilhar de sua cama e manter seu cosmos sempre aceso. Ela ressuscitou todos os cavaleiros de Athena, mas somente seis aceitaram seu convite: Máscara da Morte, Shura, Saga, Afrodite ("o eixo do mal" chamava Afrodite, brincando) e por incrível que possa parecer, Dhoko e Mú. Shura achava que Dohko só tinha aceitado pra ficar de olho no "eixo do mal". Enfim, ele se divertia tanto quanto os outros. 

Os pensamentos de Capricórnio aquela madrugada virava num redemoinho que só tinha uma vertente: a diversão que Liebe estava interessada e o amor que ele sentia. Pois sim, ele, Shura, amava com todas as forças a deusa do sexo, tão bela e sensual com seus longos cabelos castanhos e seus olhos cor de mel...

_ E uns lábios cheios que me enlouquecem... – suspirou ele, pondo o violão de lado.

_Pero no puedo_

_Siento que muero_

_Me estoy ahogando sin tu amor_

**Mas não posso**

**Sinto que morro**

**Que estou me afogando sem teu amor**

A deusa chamava uma dupla toda a noite, para um ménage a trois, porque temia pela vida imortal de seus amados cavaleiros... Sim, mesmo os cavaleiros de Liebe tem um limite e Shura havia provado do modo mais amargo essa verdade... Uma tarde em que estavam sozinhos, louco de amor ele a tomou nos braços e passou a acaricia-la atrevidamente. Liebe, que no começo achou graça, depois de um tempo foi se empolgando, seu cosmos sexual aumentando, aumentando o tesão de Shura. Quando ela quis se livrar, ele ainda a instigava, até que ela se liberou nos braços dele. Se não fosse a rápida intervenção de Dohko, penetrando a deusa por trás e levando-a ao orgasmo rapidamente,  Shura teria morrido, numa transa sem hora pra acabar... 

_ Seria uma boa maneira de morrer... Foi vergonhoso... Depois eu estava cansado, dolorido, três dias dormindo sem parar... Como eu queria que ela fosse mortal, comum, e somente minha... minha... 

_Como quisiera poder vivir sin aire_

_Como quisiera poder calmar mi ambicion_

_Como quisiera poder vivir sin agua_

_Me encantaria robar tu corazon_

**Como eu queria poder viver sem ar**

**Como eu queria poder acalmar minha ambição**

**Como eu queria poder viver sem água**

**Como eu gostaria de roubar seu coração**

Liebe se preocupou depois com ele. E acabou fazendo um arranjo. Se dava unicamente a ele, Shura, antes de dormir. Após o amor com a sua dupla da noite, quando já estava cansada e seu tesão era menor. Tudo para não machucá-lo de novo... 

_ Parece una prova de amor... Mas eu não quero asi. No! Eu quero que ela seja minha, solamente minha. Sou um fraco! Queria jogar em sua cara que não a quero mais, que não aceito ser mais um de seus amantes, que tenho meu orgulho, que sou um homem! Queria dizer-lhe que... que... eu a amo e não posso mais viver assim... 

_Como pudiera un pez nadar sin agua_

_Como pudiera una ave volar sin alas_

_Como pudiera la flor crecer sin tierra_

_Como quisiera poder vivir sin ti_

**Como pode um peixe nadar sem água**

**Como pode um pássaro voar sem asas**

**Como pode a flor crescer sem terra**

**Como eu queria poder viver sem você**

_ Mas logo eles estarão terminando. E ela vai me chamar. E eu não vou poder me negar. Não. Não posso me negar. Não consigo me negar... Meu coração traidor vai bater mais forte ao ouvir sua voz, meu corpo traiçoeiro vai clamar pelo toque de suas mãos... E nem morrer eu posso... Se eu soubesse como o Hades é doce em comparação a esta tortura eterna... 

_Como quisiera lanzarte al olvido_

_Como quisiera guardarte en un cajon_

_Como quisiera borrarte de un soplido_

_Me encantaria matar esta cancion_

**Como eu queria te esquecer**

**Como eu queria guardar-te em um caixão**

**Como eu queria apagar-te de uma vez**

**Como eu gostaria de matar esta canção**

_ Shura! SHURA! – Uma voz feminina suave o chamava. 

O belo rapaz de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis deixou-se ficar sentado, com vergonha de suas lágrimas de amor. Mas o coração de um homem apaixonado não tem segredos para a mulher que ama, ainda mais ela sendo uma deusa. Liebe atravessou o jardim atrás dele, somente vestida com um robe de seda... Logo ela se ajoelhava em frente a ele, beijando suas mãos. Shura suspirou, doloridamente.

_ Shu, estou cansada de andar até aqui. Me leva pra dentro? 

Sem esforço, Capricórnio a ergueu nos braços, Liebe encostou a cabeça no pescoço dele, ambos adorando a aproximação um do outro. Ao chegar à varanda, Shura viu de relance Saga e Mú adormecidos. Aquilo lhe doeu. Liebe o surpreendeu, pedindo:

_ Aqui, não. Vamos para o seu quarto, hoje. 

No quarto de Shura, Liebe não fez nada além de se abrir docemente ao espanhol... Shura foi um amante delicado e sensual e eles fizeram um amor apaixonado. Ao acomodar sua amada nos braços, Shura achou que estava sonhando acordado, ao ouvi-la sussurrar:

_ Ti quiero, Shu. Te amo tanto... 

E adormeceram, sorrindo. Nas sombras, um irmão balançava a cabeça, rindo:

_ YES! YES! YES! Eu sou fodão mesmo. Minha irmãzinha é capaz de ser amorosa e delicada, assim como eu, Eros, deus do amor, posso ser um vulcão em erupção. Onde mesmo será o quarto do Afrodite?


End file.
